1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manufacturing apparatus and more specifically to automated apparatus for preparing wires for use in wiring harnesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of preparing wires for use in wiring harnesses have required considerable manual operation. For example, it is usual to measure and cut the wires into the required length manually. After the individual wires are cut to the proper length, the ends of the wires were manually presented to wire preparation apparatus, such as lay crimpers and strippers, for performance of wire preparation operations. After all wire preparation operations are completed, the individual wires were transferred to the harness preparation area for harness assembly.